This section provides background information related to closure latches and is not necessarily prior art to the closure latch of the present disclosure.
Passive entry systems for vehicles are provided on some vehicles to permit a vehicle user who is in possession of the key fob to simply pull the door handle and open the door without the need to introduce a key into a keyhole in the door. The key fob is typically equipped with an electronic device that communicates with the vehicle's on-board control system to authenticate the user. When the user pulls the outside door handle to indicate that he/she wishes entry into the vehicle, an electric actuator associated with a door-mounted closure latch is actuated to release a latch mechanism so as to unlatch the door and permit subsequent movement of the door to its open position. The outside door handle may also be equipped with a switch that triggers the electric actuator. The latch mechanism may also be mechanically released from inside the vehicle since the inside door handle is connected to an inside release mechanism associated with the closure latch. In some jurisdictions, however, there are regulations that govern the degree of connection provided by the inside release mechanism between the inside door handle and the latch mechanism (particularly for a rear door, where children may be the occupants).
Many modern closure latches provide various power-operated features including power release, power lock and power child lock in addition to a double pull inside release function. However, integration of such a double pull inside release function into most closure latches requires the addition of a supplemental power-operated actuator or requires complex arrangements using the power release actuator. While commercially-available closure latches are satisfactory to meet operational and regulatory requirements, a need still exists to advance the technology to provide closure latches having reduced complexity and packaging while providing the desired power-operated features and the double pull inside release function previously mentioned. One specific need relates to utilizing an existing power-operated actuator, such as a power child lock actuator, to manage the double pull inside release function.